Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Somebody495
Day 1 For our first presentation, let's talk about my latest Kirby project... Kirby: Creepy Crusade Footage shows a short imp running through a macabre realm, ghosts screeching past her, as she is being chased by robe-clade skeletons. They're followed shortly by a giant monster that looks like one of the robed beings, except bigger. The Creepy Realm is the place all beings in the Kirby universe go to after they are finished. One being is in charge of this realm and ensures not only order in it, but that the villains assaulting the universe receive their proper punishment. However, a mysterious new force has taken residence, and is transforming all of the good spirits into malicious ghosts. Footage shows the imp on Popstar, frantically speaking with Kirby. Being spirits, the forces of balance can't personally deal with the offender without being turned into ghosts themselves, so our imp here, Levid, is seeking out a mortal to sort out the villain responsible for the creation of the ghosts, the Boogeyman. Footage shows Kirby in front of what appears to be a crack in space and time, a ghastly light pouring through the crack. The crack is too narrow for Kirby right now. Of course, entering the Creepy Realm isn't gonna be an easy feat. The entrance is sealed by five scrolls, located on five planets positioned around the entrance to the realm. If our hero is gonna enter this realm, he'll have to travel to all sorts of spooky worlds, destroy the scrolls, and enter to challenge the Boogeyman. Now, notice that this seems to act as a hub area. Footage shows Kirby go to one side of the screen. He's heading towards a lower door, and another one can be seen higher up on the screen. That's right, just like the Amazing Mirror, Kirby has to travel from world to world, find the proper routes to the boss of each world, and find all sorts of secrets. Footage shows Kirby crossing through a door that instead has a milky way-esque pattern on it, revealing Kirby to be going to another world through these doors. It then cuts to Kirby in a strange room with a treasure chest within, before opening it and getting a musical score. Hidden in each world are all sorts of bonuses. You may find a map, a musical score, spray paint, costumes, medals, health expansions, and who knows what else. You'll have to search high and low and fight through all sorts of puzzles to find them all. Footage shows Kirby looking at a large button just past a wall. There doesn't appear to be any breakable blocks or doors leading to the button. Now, new to this game is an essential feature to solving some puzzles. Now that Kirby has a balancing spirit, Levid, with him, he can use an entirely different dimension for his puzzle solving. Footage shows Levid snapping her fingers. Kirby slumps over, and a translucent, spirit-like version of Kirby rises from the body. While we speak the next statement, Kirby is seen going through the wall and pressing the switch, raising the blockade in front of it. Kirby has just become a spirit. When he becomes a spirit, he doesn't carry the ability he had while he was alive. However, he can pass through walls, inhale and spit out, interact with switches and puzzles, and occasionally battle enemies that can only be fought while in his spirit form. While in spirit mode, Kirby can't leave a room, he has to go to his own body to do that. By the way, Kirby keeps the ability he had before sending out his spirit. Footage shows spirit Kirby in a different area, just in time for a cutscene to show one of those robed skeletons spawn into existence. Uh oh, there's one of the problems of being a spirit: reapers. Reapers exist only to spirits, and their job is to capture wayward spirits and drag them off to the Creepy Realm. Kirby can't fight the Boogeyman like this, so he has to keep far from them, or else face an instantaneous death. Footage shows an overworld map, revealing the five worlds surrounding the entrance to the Creepy Realm. One world is represented as a swamp, one world is represented as a mansion, one world is represented as a pyramid, one world is represented as a snowy mountain, and one world is represented as a circus. Kirby will have to travel to the thick swamp, to the gigantic mansion, to the colossal tomb, to mountains greater than any world's, and to a circus you may never leave. Each world features several recurring enemies as well as enemies specific to those worlds. The swamp features some man-eating plants, the mansion features living pianos, the crypt features mummies, the heights feature colossal yetis, and the circus features mini clowns. However, none of these creeps compare to the guardians of the scrolls. Footage cuts to a gloomy looking trees with leaves also bearing skulls, a vampire-looking man surrounded by bats, a cat covered in mummy-wrappings, a chilly-looking ghost girl that bears a long tongue, and a clown that appears to be made of balloons. Kirby must be careful. All sorts of monsters stand between him and the Creepy Realm. So it's a good thing Kirby's got plenty of abilities up his sleeve. Footage then shows Kirby wrapped up in mummy wrappings, bearing bat wings, bearing spider-like legs, and looking like a dummy. With the mummy ability, Kirby can whip his wrappings around and cover a lot of area. The range is no longer than a sword slice, but the tend to cover more vertical air and hit around his back as well. The bat ability allows him to turn enemies to his side, which he can then use as either shields or live bullets as he hurls them at foes. The web ability allows him to fling out webbing to pull stuff towards him or pull himself towards surfaces. And the dummy ability allows him to float like a puppet on strings, and detach his limbs and use them like boomerangs. These aren't the only abilities available to Kirby, but those are for another date. Footage shows Kirby glaring into a thick darkness, before the giant skeletal being chasing Levid comes forth from the darkness. The camera shows off how giant the being is, a thumb on it being even bigger than Kirby. With Kirby's new ability to turn into a spirit and new weapons, will he be able to defeat the Boogeyman and save every spirit in the universe? Find out! Mega Man vs. X New Character Viewers are treated to a display of the current characters. Mega Man is shown facing off against X, each brandishing their standard busters, boomerang attack, charge shots, and all sorts of things. Zero is facing off against Protoman, who uses a charge attack to block one of Zero's swings before beating on him a little. Bass is fighting Vile, Bass whips his buster around him, sending bullets in eight directions. He also double jumps and dashes behind Vile, who uses his turret to fire in an arc above him. Duo faces off against Axl, the latter turning into a mettaur to block one of his charging punches before transforming back into Axl and hitting him into an air combo. Wily is then facing off against Sigma, Wily in a capsule with Gutsman-like limbs attached to it while Sigma wields a beam saber. Wily fires of Fireman-like walls of flame and sending Cutsman's blades bouncing across the stage towards Sigma, who uses his saber to create a plasma wall to block the attacks before dashing forth slowly and slices at Wily. Then, the footage goes black as circus music begins playing. A silhouette is onscreen. ???: Weakling! This isn't a joking matter! Lights come on screen, revealing the silhouette to be Clown Man. He's then shown in a stage akin to his stage from Megaman 8. Clown Man faces off against Mega Man. He thrusts a hand forward, his long arms allowing him to stretch almost all the way across the screen and smacking at Mega Man. He slaps forward three times, smacking at him and walking in closer and closer with each swipe. When he gets close enough, he whips his arm around to smack Mega Man in the air, this smack attack have significantly less horizontal range than his normal slap. He can also spin around, his hands smacking in front of and behind him. It cuts to Zero about to slice him, but he contracts his arms and form a ball of electricity to shield him and stun Zero for another combo. He then sends both his hands forward, though significantly slower than his normal smack, and grabs Zero, subsequently shocking him. His arms whip up, and he kicks forward, sending Zero fling away. He then squares off against Sigma, who successfully jumps over Clown Man's grab, avoiding the hands, and rushes forth to punish Clown Man. Clown Man then gets his level 3, and leaps onto a train straight out of his stage. It charges forth and beats into Sigma, taking out about 68% of his health and racking up 20 hits. It then cuts to his victory animation, where he spins around, his arms flailing around him, before bringing them upwards victoriously. Day 2 Path to Survival Underwater A major fear among people is the water, and for obvious reasons. While there's the fear of drowning, it's often impossible to tell whether or not there's danger within until the predator is already upon you. Path to Survival features the ability to go underwater, but the land below the surface features the most dangerous predators this world knows. We see a cutscene of the party riding on fish-like horses, who turn around and notice a cloud of virus nearby, coming towards them. These are oil viruses, the most dangerous viruses besides the cloud that made them. Most viruses have a more concrete form, such as manta rays, eels, squids, and so much more. However, if that concrete form is broken and the dissipated virus is released into the water, it forms a cloud of pure death. If it discovers a living being, it'll begin to descend towards that being. They are intangible, meaning they can't take damage, they deal constant damage, and they don't need to use any moves to hurt someone. If they surround a being, they'll pull them deep within themselves and steadily burn up their bodies, sapping their health in mere seconds. If you see any sign of these viruses, you need to run! The footage is replaced by the party looking up at the surface of the water, which is beginning to break. From the surface comes what appears to be a giant manta ray made of virus. It's descended towards the party, who engages battle. Oil viruses aren't going to be the only viruses you encounter. Many viruses you'd fight on Psychopomp, you'd fight deep under sea. These fights are also exceptionally difficult, because these guys take a lot more punishment than most of the viruses players encounter. We now see an underwater village, with fish-like creatures residing in holes within coral. It's not all doom and gloom underwater. Along with the Sea-Horses our heroes ride, you can encounter benevolent species known as Minnows. These guys are typically known for their tinkering ability. They build all sorts of automatic weaponry, gear to upgrade vessels, and all sorts of mechanical advances. Being underwater, these guys are at a large risk of oil viruses. If those monsters weren't all over the water, Psychopomp would swim down and scoop up survivors, but as of now our heroes need to bring them above water themselves. Now, Psychopomp is shown with automatic turrets upon its fins. With Minnows upon Psychopomp, they can construct gear to either aid it in combat or improve its movement. The more Minnows you have, the quicker you can make these automatons, and the quicker you can make them operable mid combat. Be sure to help out as many Minnows as possible. Day 3 Kirby Team Clash X Monster Hunter Next, let's talk about- ???: Why don'tcha give it a break. I got this one. The speaker is revealed to be a Felyne, with text under them calling them "Markus." Markus: After all, it's my job to explain sum o' the works around here. By all means, take it. Markus: Alright, we've got a long story 'ere. We then see Popstar covered in dark portals as monsters are pumped out and dumped onto the world. These monsters come from the world of Monster Hunter. Markus: Most o' what I know about the recent events come from these puffballs calling themselves "Kirbies" or whatever. They say that some joker called Dark Matter channeled sum dark magic into the world, bridged the gap between Popstar and our place, and began dragging out som monsters, and is apparently plotting to wreck the world with em. Unfortunately for us, he dragged a few Felynes into Popstar, and it looks like the only way we're going home is if we bully that creep into opening the portals again. Now, we see a camp in a grassy area, Felynes running some of the shops and a Pink Kirby walking around. Markus: B'fore we can beat on that guy though, we gotta subdue som o' the monsters rampaging around Popstar. It's a good thing they got us around, 'cause they clearly have never seen monsters like this. So, it looks like we gotta tag along with these greenhorns. A pink and a blue Kirby are seen along with two Felynes. The pink Kirby is wielding a sword, the blue Kirby is wielding a hammer, one Felyne is holding a beam staff, and one Felyne is holding a doctor's bottle. A map is also seen on the lower screen, showing players where the monster is, as well as routes from rooms to room. Markus: The thing about these monsters is, while they are dangerous, they tend to run away. So, a good strategy is to have someone go in and face the monster... The pink Kirby and the beam-wielding Felyne go into the room with the monster, revealing it to be a Velocidrome. They fight it a little, revealing the monster to have a few short range biting attacks, a mid-range hip check, and a pounce attack. After a bit of fighting, the Velocidrome begins to run for the door in the back, where the blue Kirby and the doctor Felyne are waiting. Markus: ...and leave a group behind to intercept the cowardly monster. Now, be sure the guys ya leave behind can fend for themselves, else your monster is jus' gonna break through. We cut to a shot of the job listing. There is sword hero, hammer lord, beam mage, doctor healmore, a hawkeye archer, a megaton fighter, a swift ninja, and a lancing beetle. Markus: An important part for cornering yer monsters involves choosing who does what. A sword, a hammer, and a fighter are good for brawlin' with these guys. Archers, beam mages, and lancing beetles are good for keeping their distance from foes while damaging these guys. And doctors and ninjas are good for support, cause doctors can heal hunters and ninjas can turn fellow hunters invisible. Archers can also camouflage themselves. An invisible fighter is good for taking a monster by surprise. The camera focuses on the lower screen, showing three item slots. Markus: Sometimes you can't rely on yer doctor ta heal you, so you may wanna carry some potions. You can also carry bait to attract monsters to a room. There are plenty more items to manage then I can get to, so- ???: Well lookie who we got here! Markus: Who was that? A cutscene shows the camera panning up a mountain, revealing King Dedede standing on top of it. He leaps down and lands on the ground, threateningly bearing his hammer. Dedede: it's none other than Popstar's own king, Dedede! Markus: Deh-deh-deh? That doesn't sound very royal-y. Dedede: Hah! You clearly just haven't gotten used to my authority! And my authority here is to stop you from beatin' on my monsters! Markus: Your monsters? What do you mean? Dedede: These creatures are too powerful to just put back in that other world. That's why I'm gonna take them, and register in the Dedede army! Now, on the map screen, an icon indicating Dedede is shown heading towards the monster, who this time is an Arzuros. Markus: What?! He's gonna chase down those monsters?! We gotta get to them before he does. A cutscene shows Dedede standing beside the Arzuros, who's fallen on its side, unconscious. Dedede: Ha ha ha! You're too late! Markus: No! You can't keep these things! Dedede: I don't know who you are tryin' to order me around! I'm the authority in these parts, and now I welcome this bear thing into the Dedede army! Wah ha ha ha! The duo disappear into a cloud of smoke before a "Quest Failed" sign comes on screen. Markus: No way... he captured a monster. We've gotta deal with that sometime later, but for now, we gotta take care of another monster. Dedede: Not so fast! Another cutscene shows Dedede riding on a saddle strapped to the Arzuros. He's riding it towards the party. Dedede: Y'all are enemy number one in my kingdom! And now it's my army's job to cut you down to size! Markus: Wah! He can attack us mid mission?! Run hunters! Dedede: There's no runnin'! Once my army has its sights on you, there's no escaping the jaws of defeat! The party is shown fighting the Arzuros with Dedede on its back. Along with painful smacks from the Arzuros and powerful hammer strikes from Dedede, the monster quickly overwhelms the party, knocking everyone down to 0 HP. Dedede: Take that, hunters! However, a portrait of Meta Knight pops on screen shortly before Meta Knight flew into the room the last Kirby fell. Dedede: What the-? You?! The last player then controls Meta Knight, who is significantly faster than the ninja, significantly stronger than the sword hero, and tankier than the sword hero as well. He only gets hit once, and he manages to drain Dedede's health to zero, causing the king to fly off into the distance, and the Arzuros to run off to be fought in another quest. Dedede: He's too strong! GYAH! Markus: Woah! That speed! That power! Who is that guy?! ...Wait, what happened to his health bar? He only got hit once. Before Meta Knight revives a fighter, his health is seen to be draining over time. Markus: Wait, so that knight's health steadily drains overtime when he comes out? I see, that means that he'll have to revive one of us before we he loses all of his health. Otherwise, it's game over. I get the feeling that guy isn't gonna show up every time we fall, so we set up a shrine to accept some of our gold. The more gold we collect, the more likely that knight is to appear the next time we fall. A new quest shows Dark Matter as the target, but when the party selects it and they go to face him, he combines with a Nargacuga, causing it to be covered in dark matter, gain extra wings, and grow another pair of jaws from its back. Markus: Look lively guys, that guy that dragged us into this mess has come into the fray. It looks like he's bringing in these monsters to test which one he can use as a weapon best. This won't be easy, be prepared! The Nargacuga fusion grew an eye that shot out stars, extended the jaw on its back outwards to try and bite a Kirby, and delivered a quick wing slap combo extended by the extra pair of wings. It was also seen teleporting from place to place, even going to another room. Markus: That monster's movements aren't anythin' like I've seen from any other! C'mon guys, be careful! Show that guy his only escape is to undo everything he's done! The party dashed towards the fusion, ready to strike it, just in time for it to strike. The camera begins to get enveloped in a light, before the image of the party facing the Nargacuga fusion is shown alongside the title: Kirby Team Clash X Monster Hunter. Day 4 For our last presentation, we're going to look at a brand new original game for us. This is intended to harken back to series such as Mega Man. However, this features a certain mechanic that is intended to make the experience significantly different. First, let's start by playing the intro stage. Blue Lancer The game begins with a shot over a sea. Off in the distance, there appears to be a laboratory with machines patrolling side to side. Then, a pair of ships rockets begin to fly towards the lab. The two drive themselves into the soil as an alarm sounds out. Figures come out of each rocket, one resembling a black knight, and one resembling a blue knight, each having capes of respective colors. The black knight leaps off somewhere, while the camera pans out to a 2D view. Then, the Blue knight begins moving. From here, we take control of the Blue Knight, known otherwise as the Blue Lancer. Under its health bar, we can see two weapons there. Pellets are seen in front of a lance, because we are currently using pellets. The Blue Lancer begins firing off a few shots. With the press of a shoulder button... Now, the lance is in front of the pellet and the knight begin swiping a lance in front of him like a blade. We now have a melee weapon. We can swap between projectiles and melee combat on the fly. Now that we've demonstrated that, let's check out this lab. The lancer goes forward, and the path seems straight forward for the most part. The lancer encounters a couple of enemies, one looking like a spider droid that fires off small, yellow pellets towards the knight, one looking like a robot bat that occasionally dives down at the knight, who slashes them out of the air. Soon, the knight approaches a door, which tries to slam down, but ends up being stuck against a box. The box only lifts the door such that it's level with his waste. Uh oh, we've gotta hurry. Hang on, we can't simply walk under this. So... The lancer then dashes forward, suddenly being low enough to the ground to slip past it. Then, when the player is far enough forward, the door shuts completely. The knight keeps going forward, when the camera shows the Black Knight up on the roof top, about to encounter a droid holding a shield. The black knight leaps over a yellow pellet. Then, the droid's arm cannon glows red, and it shoots out a series of red pellets. The black knight uses their lance, and slashes the red pellets, destroying them, and then slicing through the shield enemy. Huh, that looks like something we may want to keep in mind for later. In the next room, a shield droid is in standing in front of the way forward. The Blue Lancer leaps over a few yellow pellets, the arm cannon glows red, and a series of red pellets come out. The lancer switches to their lance and slices through the pellets, before slicing the shield trooper. It looks like we can slice through red pellets. That sounds like a good mechanic to remember. He proceeds forward. As he proceeds, a few platforms are shown floating over floors. The lancer leaps up to one, and hangs off of it before pulling himself up. Strewn across these platforms are more spider droids, bat robots. and a few shield droids. After a bit of traveling, he encounters a pit with a health-up item suspended at jump height between the two bridges on each end. The lancer leaps towards the item, then dashes, and finds himself on the other end of the pit. He keeps proceeding, and finds a metal door separated into square segments. He runs into it, it dramatically opens, and he proceeds forward into a hallway, with a similar door on the other side. Mega Man fans will probably know what this means. The continue forward, and see a machine resembling a gorilla without limbs. It's suspended by mechanical tendrils. The machine descends down towards the Blue Lancer, and growls at him. Gameplay proceeds, and the machine will proceed to fire pellets down on the Lancer from whatever angle. The Lancer keeps firing at it, dealing damage. Occasionally, one of the machine's turrets glows red and begins firing red pellets. The Lancer rushes forth, slicing some red pellets and slices the machine, dealing more damage than normal pellet fire. After taking out its health, a cutscene shows the Black Knight traveling towards the upper parts of the metal tendrils. It begins to charge a pellet shot, and shreds through the tendrils, causing the machine to fall down. They proceed forward, making it to the scientist's office. After infiltrating the lab, we are about to carry out our orders, when the Black Knight suddenly turns on us. They shoot us and leave us incapacitated, taking all of this scientist's, Dr. Polem, blueprints and machinery. When the Blue Lancer next wakes up, Dr. Polem reveals that he installed a bomb in the Blue Lancer, and he's gonna detonate it if the knight can't get his machines back. There are 8 machines we have to find: Model Galvarino (Native American), Model Phalanx (Roman), Model Pugilist (Kangaroo), Model Blackbeard (Pirate), Model Shinobi (Samurai), Model Dynamite (Miner), Model Odin (Viking), and Model Trenchy (American Soldier). Each model is stationed at stages of varying themes, from underground demolition areas to legions of pirate ships, and so much more. When you reach each model, you can gain a pair of weapons, one melee, and one ranged. Each model is weak to another model. After dealing with each of them, you'll have to seek out the Black Knight, and figure out why your comrade betrayed you. Use your dash, ranged weapons, and melee weapons to the best of your abilities, and spearhead towards victory! Which presentation was your favorite? Kirby: Creepy Crusade Clown Man reveal Path to Survival's underwater areas Kirby Team Clash X Monster Hunter Blue Lancer Category:Somebody495 Category:Presentations Category:Showcases Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Subpages